


A Living Masterpiece

by placereaduivame



Series: Chloe x Female Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, chloe is also obviously a deviant, chloe is literally adorable, help me i love her too much, no beta we die like men, soft chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: Chloe was created to be the best of the best. She has super intelligence, capability, and adaptability, not to mention she's incredibly empathetic with human personality and character. The android is a living masterpiece. It's no wonder you fell in love with her.





	A Living Masterpiece

I relished her angelic laugh.

I looked over to my right and gave her a slight smile as we walked into my apartment. It was decently sized, not as big as a house but nothing to complain about. Since I'd moved in, I'd added little things to it to make it feel more like home than an apartment.

I wasn't fooling myself, though. The only thing that made this place feel like home to me was Chloe. Her beautiful, shiny blue eyes, gorgeous blonde hair, a body to die, come back to life and die again for... And don't get me started on her personality.

She is as soft as they get. She often wears my clothes and I could catch her shoving her face into my scarf on days when we walk through the winter-struck streets of Detroit. It is fairly obvious she is a deviant since non-deviated androids can't even feel cold. We never say anything about it, but I knew and she probably knew that I knew. She loves affection. She loves when I play with her hair and cuddle with her.

She's very smart, as well. I could literally ask a random question and she would probably know the answer. She knows absurd amounts of math too. There was this one time I took her to the grocery store with me, and that was a huge mistake. She started saying the exact prices of every item that was on sale if it didn't specify the sale price, and there was a pretty big sale on a whole aisle inside the store. She also really enjoyed analyzing the items in the grocery store while I stand and wait for her to stop scanning the entire aisle, fascination making her eyes glow. She constantly loved to know more about anything.

She was super eager to do anything new. She nearly melted when I asked her if she wanted to go to Pirates' Cove. She had actually screamed on one of the rides, a more intense roller coaster. I'm honestly super weak when it comes to roller coasters, but I go on them anyway. She insisted on going on every ride, and I didn't care about the protesting of my bank account. It was worth it. She also jumped at the fact that she could now install updates to make her even more human-like, being able to eat and drink, et cetera. So. Fucking. Cute.

It honestly hurt because I didn't know if she loved me too or if she simply viewed us as  **friends**. 

I couldn't  _not_ ask. She set our groceries down on the counter and began to put them away. I offered to help, but she just smiled a bit and said it was fine, shooing me away with her hand. I plopped onto the couch. We cuddle on this couch a lot. I smile a bit, thinking of her nuzzling into my touch and letting me braid her hair. I looked over as she finished putting away groceries and sat next to me, leaning into me slightly and just giving a little smile.

God, this fucking android is going to kill me. Seriously. She tilted her head slightly, like a puppy. She looked concerned.

"Your heart rate has elevated, Y/N. Is something the matter?" She asks sweetly. I repress a groan at how naive she is. I simply shake my head and look away, but she's persistent.

"You often act this way around me. Flustered. Is there something wrong with me?" She sounds upset as she finishes her sentence.

"God- No, Chloe. That's the problem. There isn't  _anything_ wrong with you. You're sweet, adorable, intelligent, charming... and painfully unaware." Chloe's face tints blue at my compliments as her LED spins, flashing yellow. Her gorgeous eyes widen a bit as she processes what I said.

"You think..."

"No, I know, Chloe. And you know what the  _worst_ part is?" I ask, feeling heat rush to my cheeks even though I haven't even said it yet.

"...What?" She asks softly, as though she's afraid and excited at the same time to hear the answer.

"I'm madly in love with you." I finish, impressing myself because I didn't stammer. Her eyes widen even more as her face takes on a deeper shade of blue.

"You're...?" She can't even finish her sentence.

"Yes, Chloe. To the point where it hurts." I say, my voice tight and I feel tears come to my eyes. She moves forward and I expect her to hug me and apologize for not liking me back, but she instead connects our lips. I feel her tears and my own as she kisses me sweetly. I break the kiss for breath and embrace her.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"Oh, Y/N, I love you too." She says into my shoulder and I can hear her smile through her voice. After a few minutes that I'll never forget, she breaks our hug.

"So... What does that make us?" She asks, nerves edging her voice but her face remains calm.

"Well, Chloe, do you want to be my girlfriend or not?" I ask, a stupid grin making its way on my probably flushed face. She smiles. God, her fucking smile.

"I don't think I could want anything else more." She planted a small kiss on my lips and I pulled her closer as we cuddled on my couch. I grabbed her hand and her skin peeled back as she gazed up at me with pure love and happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i'm such a softie for chloe skfjdjhs help


End file.
